denazrafandomcom-20200213-history
Denazra Wiki
Welcome to the Denazra Wiki Hello! Nat One Productions welcomes you to the world of Denazra. Here you'll find all sorts of information about the Denazra RPG universe, the Strands of Fate gaming system, and our intrepid main characters. This is a work in progress. It will be updated regularly as new information is revealed throughout the course of the game's run. Everything you want to know about this living, intricate universe can be found here. Species summaries, historical events, and notable characters will all find a home here. Your insight or comments are welcome, as are any helpful criticisms. If you have a particular species or character you want to know more about, please let us know. If you want to know more, please check out our website at www.natoneproductions.com! What is Denazra? Denazra is a home brewed, role-playing game universe set in the near future in a small corner of the Milky Way galaxy. We are using the "Strands of Fate" game system (a subset of the well known and excellent FATE RPG). In this game, our players take on the role of Marshals, who travel through a nominally united galaxy enforcing interstellar law. This is a lot less glorious than it sounds. This is a story about ordinary folk in extraordinary circumstances, and we hope you'll enjoy watching (and reading) as much as we have creating! Game World Introduction The galaxy is a large and mostly empty place. It takes a rare combination of events and factors to allow life to arise. But with hundreds of billions of stars, the rare happens more often than you'd think. An enigmatic but seemingly benevolent species called the tlecians made first contact with Earth in the late 21st century. They offered nearly limitless renewable energy, advanced technologies that would take human scientists decades to reverse engineer, lucrative trade opportunities, and membership in an interstellar Coalition of friendly species. As the Tlecians constructed a massive gate near Earth that would allow us to cross the gulf between star systems in mere seconds, humanity fought a series of brief and brutal wars to unite the planet for the first time under a strong federal government. A government with the power to declare war, conscript soldiers, and deploy armies. Because there was a price to be paid for the Tlecians' friendship. In the far reaches of the galaxy, something terrible was coming. The Denazra, fleets of self-replicating machines, had been slowly moving from star to star, annihilating every living species they encountered. Their motives were unclear, but their power was not. The only advantage the Coalition possessed was that the Denazra traveled through real space and took decades to reach their targets. Despite this simple fact, the Coalition has never once defeated a Denazra fleet or managed to save even one world from extinction. '' ''Humanity is not special. We cannot win the war by ourselves. But our very failure to control our own population and manage our ecosystem meant that we had exactly what our allies needed: warm bodies. We are not the first species to be recruited by the Tlecians and hailed as the saviors of the galaxy. But, at this rate, we may very well be the last. Read more about current events by visiting the Coalition Scannex! Category:Browse